The objects of this proposal are to produce antibodies specific for human bladder carcinoma antigens, and to establish whether antibodies are present in these tumors. The method of approach will be to use bladder cancers, fetal bladder, urine, and urine sediment as possible antigenic sources. Each bladder cancer used will be staged; tumors of Stage III and Stage IV will be used. Control antisera will be made from normal tissue. By using immunohistologic and soluble antigen-antibody techniques, it is hoped that a specific antiboy-antigen reaction can be demonstrated which is unique for some bladder tumors. If the specific antibody can be made, it will be tested against tumors of all stages, including Stages I and II.